


Too Little, Too Late

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin has been avoiding Iris, and Iris wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Drabbletag 7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.
> 
> The Flash: Caitlin/Iris - admit - requested by 4kennedy

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Caitlin slowly put her pen down on the desk. She'd known this conversation would have to happen, but had hoped they could've put it off for a little while longer.

She plastered on a fake smile and turned to face Iris.

"Of course, what's up?"

Iris sat down opposite her and fiddled with her hands.

"I just feel like ever since Barry and I started dating you've been avoiding me, and I just wondered if I'm imagining it?"

Caitlin sucked in a sharp breath. This was it. She could either lie through her teeth, or tell the truth and admit the secret she'd been hiding for the past few years.

"You're not imagining it. I'm sorry Iris, it's just too painful to see you both together because… because I'm in love with you."

Iris stared at her with what looked like horror and Caitlin felt her heart breaking.

"For how long?"

Caitlyn closed her eyes.

"Since the day we met."

Iris gave a strangled sob and Caitlin opened her eyes to see tears dripping down her cheeks.

"You never said. All this time and you never said. I didn't know. I would have… If I'd known… But I can't, not now. I'm with Barry now… I can't."

She stood and dashed from the room. Caitlin stared after her, feeling numb.

_I would have… If I'd known…_

Caitlin wiped her eyes and picked her pen back up.

They had a meta-human to catch.


End file.
